


Dragonblood Chronicles

by OneEyedRiot



Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Shinobis, antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedRiot/pseuds/OneEyedRiot
Summary: Inbetween events.  Riki meets up with two other older Shinobis. Antics happen.





	Dragonblood Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April. Part of Plum Rice Balls. In-between, canon events to the PRB story of mine. AN: A canon story to Plum Rice Balls. Riki belongs to me. Kaizen and Dande belong to mb117 and CptRedder. Shinobi and Dragon Marked for Death belong to Inti Creates. This happens between the upcoming future chapters.
> 
> Art done by@tempereddynamo

**_Story 1:_ The Three Shinobis**

 

 

The smell of salt water filled the tropical air around the ports of Hasta. Riki with his friends, Kanna, Boris, Lupine and Banjo decided to split up and do their own things for the time being. Riki wanted to explore the area himself. Well, Lupine said he could go explore by himself and not get lost or goof around. He was told it was for something ‘special’. With a slight shrug, the One-Eyed Shinobi child placed his hands behind his head and wandered around. There was so much to see around here.

 

“Wow...” Riki said. He was awestruck. There was so much to see around here. New smells. New things to see and maybe--that was when his stomach gave off a loud growl. Laughing softly, he patted his belly. “Guess that ship travellin’ made me hungry, ‘cause my tummy be talkin’ bout food anyway! I could get somethin’ to eat. Lupine said it was okay...”

 

He pondered for a moment as he gazed around the area. He preferred Boris’ cooking over eating at a tavern. However, unbeknownst to him, something was watching him. Something lurking. Riki continued on wandering around.

 

_Scoot Scoot~_

 

_Tip Tap~_

 

_Skitter Skitter~_

 

_WOOSH~!_

 

The little Shinobi was unaware of what was happening. His mind was set on getting something in his stomach. He saw two arms wrap around him, but it took him a second to actually feel the body of the older, lanky Shinobi who pulled him into a very tight hug. His small face smushed up against another face.

 

“Aaaahh! I heard your tummy growlin’! Someone so small as you has a growl that could be mistaken for a monster! Someone so small and cuuute!”

 

“ **BUUWAAH!!** ” Riki cried out. He tried to wriggle free of whomever grabbed him. Opening his good eye, he looked over at who had a hold of him. It was another Shinobi, but older in age and way taller than him. This one had fangs, just like him. Instead of sporting purple Dragon Scars, this one had crimson ones that reflected greatly from the warm sun. He wore a green bandana around his neck. Riki remained silent as he covered his face.

 

“D-dun hurt me..~” he meekly cried. He was still in the other’s grasp. That was when the taller Shinobi let go of Riki, letting him drop onto the hard ground with a thud. The One-Eyed Boy rubbed his head as he gazed at the other, perplexed at why he was grabbed in a tight hug. Before he could say anything, his stomach rumbled again.

 

The taller Shinobi knelt down to Riki’s level and gave him a poke on his belly. Riki squeaked as he just stared at the other.

 

“There it is again! So scary!!”

 

“I can’t help it...” Riki huffed. “I’m hungry. Why did ya pick me up anyway?”

  


“’Cause you’re so small and cute!” the other bantered. He helped Riki up and gave a fanged smile at him. Riki just shrugged as he dusted himself off. That was when the taller Shinobi patted the smaller one on the head.

 

“How did a small guy like you lose an eye? What happened? Wanna tell me? Huh huh?”

 

Riki raised an eyebrow. Sure, this guy was rather strange and a bit frantic.He rubbed the back of his head and give a nervous laugh as he tapped his two fingers together.

 

“Lost it from a monster. I got a scar, but I keep it covered. Um… who are ya anyway?”

 

The taller Shinobi picked up Riki and placed him on his shoulders, catching the child off guard. Riki didn’t really mind it. At least there was someone to talk to. This guy seemed harmless to him—maybe. More like weird and frantic.

 

“Is it badass? Is it cool?!”

 

Riki just gave a huff as he rested his chin on the other’s wild hair. He closed his good eye and nodded. “Yeah, if you could say that...”

 

“Say, small guy with the missing eye, what’s your name? I’m Kaizen! Crazy Kaizen as some say!”

 

Riki opened his good eye as he gave a small, fanged smile upon hearing the name. He hugged the other’s head as he gave a rather bold and brave look.

 

“Rikimaru. Or Riki for short!!”

 

“Riki… Riki! I like that name! Yup! Yup!” Kaizen responded. “Can I call ya Rik Rik? Or Rik-o? How ‘bout One-Eyed Riki?”

 

Riki once again laughed in a nervous manner. He nodded as a response. “Um, sure! I’m fine wit’ any name!”

 

Both gave their shares of laughs for a moment. However, that moment was cut short when Kaizen’s belly rumbled. Not as loud as Riki’s, but enough to catch the older Shinobi off guard. Nearly stumbling a bit and almost making Riki fall off his shoulders, he wondered what that noise was.

 

“Hey Riki! I think there’s a monster here! Maybe some of those people are monsters! Did you hear that?”

 

“Um, Kaizen?” Riki asked. He lightly tapped him on the head. “I think that was your belly...”

 

Kaizen’s stomach rumbled again, making the male blush a bit. He gave his stomach a rub as he gazed up at Riki.

 

“Guess I’m starvin’! Wanna fill our tummies ‘fore we get mistaken for monsters? Hehe~”

 

Riki smiled from ear to ear, showing his fangs. His small tummy responded to Kaizen’s. Pointing outwards as if he were directing Kaizen to go someplace, he looked down at him.

 

“Do ya have to say that? Let’s get some grub! I could eat anythin’!”

 

“Likewise!” Kaizen responded.

 

“I could easily wolf down shipworms and grubs!” Riki happily stated. “They may be gross, but they are so tasty!”

 

The older Shinobi raised an eyebrow. That was most people’s responses when Riki mentioned that he ate bugs. Shrugging it off, he held onto the other’s legs. “Let’s go find a place!”

 

“Well, my friend gave me some gold so I can get somethin’! There’s lotsa places here!” Riki exclaimed.

 

Both wandered the crowded streets of Hasta. It seemed like a very busy day. Sailors came from far and wide with their goods that were for sale. The fresh sea air wafted in the breeze as the warm tropical sun beat down on everyone. There were some buildings scattered about. Taverns, general stores, weapon shops, you name it. Each had colourful awnings in brilliant colours such as blue, red and yellow. Kaizen carried Riki on his shoulders as they passed by a few crowds. However, Riki sensed something. Bopping the tall Shinobi on the head, he wanted to be put down.

 

“Kai? Ya wanna follow me? Jus’ don’t say anythin’. I kinda feel like we ain’t alone...”

 

“Alone?” he asked. “There’s losta people here! How are we not alone?”

 

“I mean, I sense someone I know is here. Or I could be wrong...”

 

Kaizen nodded as he followed behind Riki. He watched as the small Shinobi skittered to an alley area. There was some light snoring. Riki turned to Kaizen and put a finger to his own mouth.

 

“Kai Kai. Don’t say a word, okay?” he asked in a soft tone. “I dun’ wanna scare my ‘friend’.”

 

“What about my belly?” he asked. “Can’t keep that quiet!”

 

Riki huffed as he walked ahead. He soon peered over, seeing another older Shinobi, napping between two barrels. Like Riki and Kaizen, he had the wild, untamed long hair. However, this one had larger ears. His hands had claws on them, indicating his draconic features. Around his neck was a maroon-coloured bandana. The snoozing Shinobi had his hands resting on his chest and his hair fluffed down. His body remained at ease. This was when Riki skittered around.

 

“Hehehehe...” he snickered to himself. Kaizen watched from afar, hoping the kid did not wake up the sleeping Shinobi, that or his own stomach making any sudden sounds. There was a low hanging flag that was above the snoozing Shinobi, which gave Riki an idea. After jumping on it, he hung upside down and lightly tapped the other on the nose, then poked his large ears.

 

“Wakey Wakey~” he softly said. “I know how to wake ya, I did it before~!”

 

The other was a heavy sleeper. Lightly swatting at Riki, he turned to his side, snoring a bit louder and mumbling to himself. Riki huffed a bit as he hopped off from where he was and landed by the male.

 

“Imma gonna wake ya, Dande, no matter what!”

  


He tapped his ear and huffed a bit. That was when the other male opened his eyes. Looking over at the One-Eyed boy, he gave a huge yawn and pulled Riki close. The little Shinobi smiled as he hugged his friend.

 

“Dan!” he happily crowed. “Whatcha doin’ here? I met a friend and you’re here!”

 

Dande, as this Shinobi was known as, kept his arm around Riki. He poked the ground with his claw. Riki gave a nod, grinning even more wide. He poked Dande on the side. “Do you wanna get some lunch with my new friend?” he said.

 

Dande tilted his head to the side as he ruffled Riki’s messy hair. He gave Riki a smile as he got to his feet. Helping Riki up, Dande gave a nod. That was when Kaizen dragged himself to the two, rubbing his rumbling stomach and acting as if he were dying of hunger.

 

“Guuuys… Rik Rik! New random guy! I am sooo hungry!” he moaned.

 

Dande rolled his eyes and jerk his head towards Kaizen, and Riki did the same. Though, at that moment, Riki’s belly responded to Kaizen’s again. Both Shinobis were very hungry. Riki held his stomach as he tugged on Dande’s pants.

 

“Wanna go now?” he asked. “Before we pass out..”

 

Dande lifted up Riki and placed him on his shoulders. He lightly kicked Kaizen on the torso, indicating he should stand up. Kaizen flipped to his feet and walked next to the two. Like Riki, he placed his hands behind his head. Resting his hands on Dande’s head, Riki closed his good eye.

 

“I saw a place by the docks. I could smell some tasty food! Wanna go there?” Riki asked. “I mean, I wonder what they be servin’! I wanna have everythin’! Sally forth, Dande!”

 

“Me too!” Kaizen chimed in. He nudged Riki on his side. “They gotta have something!”

 

Both the One-Eyed Shinobi and the lanky crazy one talked up a storm, while Dande remained silent. He was listening to them, smiling at Riki’s happy personality. Soon, all three arrived at a small tavern near the docks. The smell of fish, various meats and other scents filled the air. All three took a whiff of the smell and exhaled. All three Shinobis had a rather happy look on their faces, their eyes sparkling. Riki flipped off Dande’s shoulders and pointed outwards, his bandanna ends and hair blowing in the warm tropic winds.

 

“Onwards! Onwards my friends! We gonna conquer this!!”

 

Kaizen struck the same pose while Dande just stared at the two, feeling rather dumbfounded. He let out a slight chuckle. Shrugging, he gently put his hands on their backs, he pushed them forwards to the tavern. Inside the tavern, there were various kinds of people:  gruff sailors and explorers to common city folk. Having three Dragonbloods entering wouldn’t be any harm, right? Riki dashed over to one of the barrels, which were used as tables, and climbed up on one of the crates to sit on. Kaizen sat across from him and Dande next to Riki. Looking over at Dande, Riki kicked his small legs happily.

 

“I met Kaizen! That’s him there! Kaizen! Meet Dande! He’s a really cool guy!”

 

Kaizen and Dande started at each other, and neither of them said a word. Dande just gave a soft wave and a shy smile as he closed his eyes, hiding his mouth under his bandanna. Kaizen shrugged, poking Riki’s cheek playfully.

 

“He doesn’t say much, does he?” he asked.

 

“Well yeah, but him n’ I understand each other. He’s really cool!”

 

Kaizen lightly nodded and leaned back, wondering if anyone would come by and ask what they wanted to eat. That was when a waitress walked over to the three. She dressed like a pirate, complete with a bandanna tied around her head, long blond hair and a rather skimpy outfit that showed her midriff and legs. Her chest was rather, as one would say, a bit large. Riki looked up at her and quickly turned the other way. Dande had his eyes closed as he was slowly dozing off, though one could see him poking his claws together. Kaizen was staring at the ceiling, being in his own world. The waitress cleared her throat as she lightly tapped the top of the barrel, trying to get their attention.

 

“Would ya lads wants somethin' t' drink or eat?” she exclaimed gleefully. “Th' wee one can nah 'ave anythin' hard t' drink”

 

Riki opened his good eye and made eye contact with the woman. She couldn’t help but smile at him. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

 

“Lookin' kind o' tough thar wit' a missin' eye, sprog! Wha' would ye all like?”

 

Many people seemed to comment on Riki’s missing eye. He was used to it. Swinging his legs some more, he flashed a smile, showing his fangs.

 

“Um… got any cranberry juice? Plus… um...”

 

That was when Kaizen leaned forward and slapped his hands on the top of the barrel, which even snapped Dande out of his napping state.

 

“Give us everything you have! See, we are starvin’ travellers, mainly me and my little friend Riki here! Plus the New Random Dan Guy!”

 

The waitress gave Kaizen a stare as if he had lost his mind. Patting Riki on the head again, she turned her back and waved her hand.

 

“'T’will be right up, lads!” she cheerfully cooed. She walked off into the kitchen, having the cooks prepare their order and bring Riki’s cranberry juice. Kaizen slumped down as Riki leaned against Dande.

 

“Hope it doesn’t take long!” Kaizen exclaimed. “My gut feels like it’s gonna chew its way out at any moment!”

 

“Mine also!” Riki crowed in response. “Wonder if Dan is hungry, though...”

 

Dande closed his eyes once again, slowly drifting off to sleep. Riki gave a shrug and drummed his fingers on top of the barrel. He started to hum something to himself. Kaizen leaned back in his seat and gave a huge yawn.

 

The patrons in the tavern were busy conversing with each other, their conversations mixing in with everyone else’s. Riki was rather curious of what everyone was talking about as he patiently waited for the food. The waitress soon returned with Riki’s cranberry juice, which was served in a large, wooden mug that grog or ale would be served in. Feeling rather excited, the small Shinobi grasped the mug in his tiny hands and started to guzzle it down. Dande opened one eye and give a small smile at his small friend.

 

Riki gave a relaxed sigh as he set his empty mug down. He let off a belch and blushed a bit. Dande shook his head smiling while Kaizen was staring back at the ceiling. He was rather bored of waiting. Maybe he and Riki could do some antics to pass the time. Standing up on his seat, Kaizen lifted up Riki by his armpits and held him in the air. Flashing a grin full of fangs, he snickered softly.

 

“I found this kid! I am going to bless him!”

 

Some of the patrons started to stare at Kaizen and Riki. Upon Kaizen's outburst, Dande opened his eyes wide and wrinkled his brow, frozen. He slowly tried to compose himself, resting a hand on the side of his cheek, looking at the two other Shinobis. The lanky Shinobi giggled with glee as he pulled out a small bottle of dragon fruit syrup and held Riki in his arms. Opening the bottle, he smeared some on Riki’s forehead. Riki looked up at Kaizen, unaware of what he was doing. However, this seemed ever too amusing to him. He just played along. Holding up Riki, Kaizen took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“This one-eyed child! May I present to you all! Riki! King of all Shinobis!”

  


The tavern fell silent as Riki just watched everyone staring not only at him, but at Kaizen. He gave a nervous laugh. Then suddenly, he saw someone with his good eye. An angry sailor picked up a glass bottle and tossed it over at Kaizen and Riki!

 

“SHADDUP!” he bellowed.

 

Kaizen swiftly dodged the bottle as he held onto Riki. After tossing the kid onto his shoulders, both blew a raspberry at the burly sailor. Dande covered his face with both hands, desperately trying to ignore the upcoming chaos. Soon, another bottle was tossed, this time towards Riki’s head.

 

“Aayyuu!” Riki yelped. He ducked down. Giving the man the finger, he ducked behind Kaizen, staying on his back. Maybe that was not a good idea. That sailor, not taking any more of the antics going on, stomped over to where Kaizen and Riki were. Each step got louder and louder, much like a stampeding Ogre. This sailor, uglier than an Ogre, of course, cracked his knuckles. He towered over the two. Riki closed his good eye and swallowed a lump in his throat. He softly poked Kaizen on the shoulder.

 

“Um.. Kai...” he stammered.

 

Before Kaizen could say anything, the sailor gave Kaizen a punch to the jaw, causing him to fly back. Riki? He hopped off Kaizen’s shoulders and air somersaulted over sailor. Dande, quickly munching down on rice balls, stood behind the angry sailors and frantically pointed towards a different table, located away from the chaos. Riki gave a huff as he crossed his arms. Tapping his foot, he felt himself  be picked up by his belt. It was another sailor.

 

“Simmer down, ye landlubber!” he snarled. He held Riki close to his face. “Shame I can’t hurt ye…”

 

Riki growled as he spat in the male’s face and wriggled himself free. He landed back on the floor. He skittered over to Kaizen and shook him. The sailor growled. Just before he was going to grab that Shinobi kid again, a very large green hand grabbed his shoulder.

 

”I wouldn’t be layin’ a hand on that kid if I was ya...”

 

After delivering a casual backhand to the sailor’s face, the large coated figure sat back down, tipping his hat down and staying in the shadows.

 

“Kai! Kai! KAAAAAI!” Riki yelled. “KAAAAAI!”

 

Kaizen was a bit dazed as Riki was sitting on his chest. Shaking his head, he sat up and picked up Riki. His nose was bleeding from the punch. He gave a fangy smile at the small Shinobi, showing he was missing a tooth. Before he could give the little Shinobi a hug, both felt a soft blow to their heads. Not by a fist, but by a paper fan.

 

Riki rubbed his head as he looked up. Tugging at Kaizen’s scarf, he pointed up. Both were met with a soft glare from Dande. Pointing with his fan, he gestured for them to sit back down. His face was covered with sweat, wishing that they had picked a different table. 

 

Riki and Kaizen both sat back down. Riki crossed his leg over the other and placed a hand on the side of his face. That ‘fun’ lasted only a short bit. He muttered softly as Kaizen picked up his fang. He tried ever so fruitlessly to put it back in his mouth. Riki snickered a bit and watched Kaizen.

 

“I still have all of mine!” he mused.

 

“Rub it in, will ya?” Kaizen snorted.

 

Soon, four cooks and the waitress came out, all carrying their food. All the patrons stopped talking and stared at what was being carted around. Riki’s good eye widened. He was  awestruck. Kaizen’s eyes widened as well as he started to drool. Dande? He just casually stared at all the food.

 

“Wow...” Riki said in awe. “So much…! Mutton, boar, squid, octopus, lotsa yummy food!” He rubbed his small hands together and Kaizen followed suit. Both Shinobis seemed rather ecstatic. Dande did not react the same way as the other two--he was still in the process of calming down from the chaos--but he tried some of the tasty food that was being served. Everything had to be set not only on their barrel, but a couple others. There was so much, enough to feed the entire tavern.

 

“Here ye go, lads! Dig in!” the waitress chimed in. She leaned down and gave Riki a light peck on the cheek. “Let's hope this wee scallywag grows big 'n strong from this meal!”

 

“Aah...” Riki’s cheeks turned red as Kaizen gave him a wink. Reaching for a mutton leg, he motioned for Riki to grab part of the hearty meal that was served before them. Grabbing a leg himself, Riki took a huge bite. The food wasn’t as great as Boris’ cooking, but food was food, and this food was tasty enough for him. Then both Shinobis started to gorge on the fine food. Dande? Well, he casually grabbed the fresh warm bread and quietly gnawed on it, trying to ignore the mess made by the two ravenous Shinobis that he was with. After a while, not a crumb was left. Both Kaizen and Riki were slumped down on the floor, leaning on each other. Both of their bellies were as large as an Ogre’s.

 

“Ahh...” both said in unison as they patted their tummies. Dande stared at the two and rolled his eyes. He pulled out Riki’s pouch full of gold, counted the pieces, then  left it on the table, not saying a word. He tried not to look at the other patrons. This was a bit embarrassing to the one Shinobi.

 

“That really hit the spot, eh Riki?” Kaizen asked thoughtfully. “I’m really stuffed...” Riki nodded in agreement. Giving off a large belch from the food, Kaizen nudged Riki’s side.

 

“Heh, good one, Rik!” he chuckled.

 

Then Dande looked back at the barrel and, after a long moment of processing, facepalmed. There was a very large mess from the two. Stacked up plates, bones scattered around, bowls cracked or overturned. He felt like he could let off a scream. Instead, he pulled out a white paper fan and gave both a whack on the head.

 

“Ye- **OW!** ” Riki whined. “That hurts!”

 

“Ow ow ow ow..!” Kaizen cried.

 

Dande glared at both of them, his arms crossed. Rolling his eyes, he placed his paper fan in his belt and leaned over the two. He picked up Riki and slung him over his shoulder and dragged the taller Shinobi with the swollen gut by the bandanna out of the tavern. He took them to an alley where there was shade and gently set Riki down and let go of Kaizen’s bandanna. Both leaned up against each other again, still rather full.

 

Riki rested his head in Kaizen’s lap as he felt Dande poke his belly with the fan. Riki snorted softly as he grumbled.

 

“Not so hard, Dan...” he whined. He sat up and nuzzled on the tall Shinobi. Kaizen closed his eyes as he pulled Riki close, putting his arm around him. Dande gave a sigh as he sat across from them. Maybe a small nap would do all three good.

 

After a few hours, Kaizen was the first to wake up. Riki was cuddled up against him, drooling a bit in his slumber. He couldn’t help but to give the boy a smile and a pat on the head. Riki grunted a bit as he opened his good eye. He felt a bit groggy as he gave Kaizen a sleepy look. Stretching his arms across Kaizen’s lap, he rested his chin in his lap.

 

“That was a good nap!” the small Shinobi chimed. He rolled over on his back, staring up at the older Shinobi. He wondered if his other friend would wake up. Placing his hands behind his head, he closed his one eye. “Dan’s sleepin’. Wish he’d wake up. I wanna go lookin’ around.”

 

Kaizen placed his hands behind his head and let off a loud exhale. He could see the sparkling blue sea from afar, complete with the ships at the dock. The sun reflected off the water as some birds flew over. Riki sat up and scooted over to Dande, watching him sleep.

 

“He’s sleepin’. Plus, I should meet my friends again soon!”

 

Dande opened his eyes as Kaizen overheard Riki. They watched him stand up, throwing his arms in the air as he stretched.

 

“There’s others?” Kaizen asked, raising an eyebrow. He stood on his feet as Dande hid a small yawn. The tall Shinobi knelt down and picked up Riki, holding him in his arms. “Ya wanna tell me ‘bout ‘em? I mean, ya have us!”

 

“Well, we gonna…” Riki cleared his throat. “My friends and I are gonna be travellin’ more. Boris said we gotta fight some guys and take a boat to Litus! Well, in a few days. We are gonna stay here for a few days.”

 

Kaizen and Dande listened to Riki talk about his friends. From meeting Lupine, to being raised in the wilderness by Boris and Kanna. He even included the story about how he lost his eye and earned a scar. Kaizen’s eyes widened while Dande just smiled at him, patiently listening. He patted Riki’s head.

 

Riki looked the other way as his expression fell a bit. He stared at the city-going folk. Pursing a small fang on his lip, he faced Kaizen again.

 

“I did somethin’ scary, but I really don’t wanna tell. It was a bad thing and it was scary...”

 

Dande held his clawed hand up at Kaizen and shook his head. It was as if he knew how Riki was feeling. Maybe he knew of that ‘feral’ state of his. Both knew Riki would have to go back to his friends. Kaizen, however, felt a bit upset. There was hope that both of them would meet Riki again, sooner or later. Pulling out his tooth, he fumbled around his belt and pulled a leather string. Tying it around his tooth, he presented it to Riki.

 

“Rik,” Kaizen started to say in a soft tone, “if you’re goin’, I know it isn’t much, but I want you to have my tooth!”

  


Riki tilted his head as he felt Kaizen place it around his neck. Riki then hugged Kaizen around the neck. Kaizen gave Riki a hug in return, not wanting to let him go. That kid really grew on him. Riki then tackled Kaizen down, pinning him down playfully.

 

“Got ya!” He showed his fangs as he started to tickle Kaizen on his belly, causing the lanky Shinobi to howl with laughter, flailing around. Kaizen returned the tickle torture by tickling him on the sides. Dande gave a warm smile at the two and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Kaizen and Riki got to their feet. It was getting late, since the sky was turning from a brilliant and bold afternoon to a welcoming dusky evening. Riki was scooped up once again, this time by Dande. He gave Riki a hug and parted his bangs away from his face, using his claws as if they were a makeshift comb. He liked the kid and his fangy smile.

 

Kaizen walked over to the two and put his arms over their shoulders, poking Riki on his nose. Dande remained silent as he listened in on the two.

 

“Kid, we are buddies until the end!” Kaizen cheered.

 

“Like pals?” the One-Eyed Shinobi asked.

 

“You betcha!” Kaizen replied. “You, me, and the Random Dan Guy!”

 

Dande winced at Kaizen’s name for him, his face glowing a slight red. Brushing that off, he gave a yawn. He just wanted to take a small nap again as usual. The other Shinobi let go of Riki and turned around. He rubbed the side of his face. Riki was curious on what Kaizen was doing.

 

“Sorry Rik,” Kaizen said, rubbing his face. “I have somethin’ in my eye… okay?”

 

Riki used that same excuse several times when he was feeling the same way. He walked closer to him and hugged his legs.

 

“Kai, it’s okay. Ya dun’ have to bluff! I mean, all of us will meet again. Maybe we all can gather around an’ watch the first stars in the sky one night. Or have some fun!”

 

Kaizen turned to face Riki and knelt down to him. Riki reached out to his face and brushed away his tears. “See? You will see me again. You n’ Dande will see me!”

 

Kaizen ruffled Riki’s hair and stood back up. Looking up at the sky, he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

 

“Riki, I will always be ‘round. Jus’ remember…” The two older Shinobis’ legs slowly began to dissipate as Kaizen spoke. “Think of Dan and I as guides.”

 

Riki smiled as he closed his good eye. Turning his back to them, he gave a wave. That was when he ran back and tackled Dande in a tight hug.

 

“Gotta give ya one again before I go!”

 

Dande just gave Riki a hug in return. He yawned softly and made himself feel comfortable. Riki waved to them both again and turned tail, heading back to a spot where he would meet his friends before the sky grew dark. That was when he heard someone call out his name, in a rather familiar voice.

 

“Oi! Riki!!”

 

Looking around, Riki saw his friends. Boris, Lupine, Kanna and that travelling Ogre in the hat. Kanna waved over to Riki and dashed over to him, giving him a hug.

 

“Riki~” she cooed. “I missed you!”

 

He hugged her back as he looked up at his friends. Showing his happy fanged smile, he gave a massive yawn. This day had him worn out.

 

“Say, can we head to an inn? I’m kinda tired...” he said.

 

“Not hungry?” Boris asked. “Someone like you would be sayin’ that ‘bout now!”

 

With those words, Riki’s stomach rumbled on cue. Seemed like it was his own stomach alarm clock. Placing his hands behind his head, he exhaled softly. “I do wanna tell ya my entire day, though! Maybe I could introduce you to my other fr--Huh?”

 

When the One-Eyed Shinobi boy turned around, though, Kaizen and Dande were nowhere to be seen.

 

“What was that, lad?” Boris asked.

 

“Ah…” Riki scratched the side of his head. “It’s nothin’. Let’s go! I’ll race ya!”

 

After dinner and checking in an inn, Riki nestled himself in a comfortable bed and under some soft blankets. He soon drifted off to sleep. Maybe he would meet those two again. Who really knew?

  


**END**

  



End file.
